fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Amelia
|fullname = |jap_fullname = |alias = |jap_alias = |gender =Female |race =Human |relatives =Unnamed Father Melina (Mother) |game =Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones Fire Emblem Awakening (SpotPass) Fire Emblem Heroes |firstseen =Chapter 5: The Empire's Reach (joins in Chapter 9: Distant Blade (Eirika)/Fort Rigwald (Ephraim) or Chapter 13: Hamill Canyon (Eirika) if she was not recruited or killed in Chapter 9 in Eirika's route) |class =Recruit (The Sacred Stones) Knight (Awakening) |mirage = |voiceby ='Japanese' Ai Nagano English Natalie Lander }} Amelia is a playable character in Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones. She is an orphan from the small Grado village, Silva, and is a young girl who is inexperienced in combat. Profile Amelia's motivation to join the Grado army stems from her broken childhood, where her village Silva was attacked by bandits. Her father was killed in the raid and her mother, Melina, was kidnapped and presumed dead by Amelia. After this event, Amelia vowed to be the greatest soldier Grado will ever behold in order to protect her loved ones. She first appears in her new residence, Serafew, where one of Eirika's companions or Eirika herself visits her house just as she leaves, finding a Torch that she had dropped in her rush to join the army. *Carcino, where she joins a Grado battalion in capturing Eirika. If she is not recruited in Carcino, she later withdraws and reappears in Hamill Canyon as part of Aias' reinforcements. *Fort Rigwald, where she objects to Gheb's ranting of a soldier who has doubts about the war. As punishment, Gheb forces her out into the frontlines, hoping for her to die. At first, she is merely one of Grado's forces fooled by the propaganda declaring the siblings Eirika and Ephraim evil nobles of Renais, but when encountering them or the cavalier Franz, her opinion quickly changes and she defects to their side. She then aids Eirika and Ephraim in their journey. If she has not obtained any supports, she returns to Grado after the war and helps rebuild the nation after the war. Her endings with Franz or Ross indicate that she moves to Renais with her spouse. Her endings with Duessel and Ewan indicate that she travels around Magvel. Personality Amelia is a kindhearted girl with a strong desire to defend those she cares for since the incident in Silva. She is also stubborn and quite hesitant to speak about her past, but concedes to discussing it to people she feels close to, like Franz. It is hinted that she has a crush on Franz in her Support Conversations with Neimi. Also, in one such Support Conversation, it is revealed that she likes to cook. In another Support Conversation, it is shown that she had a songbird which she released prior to joining Grado's army. In-Game ''Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones Base Stats Growth Rates |60%* |35%** |40% |40% |50% |30% |15% |} ''*''70% in the Japanese version ''**''40% in the Japanese version Promotion Gains First Tier Choice 1= +30 }} |-|Choice 2= E +30 }} Second Tier ;From Knight Choice 1= E +40 E }} |-|Choice 2= E D }} ;From Cavalier Choice 1= +30 }} |-|Choice 2= D }} Supports *Franz *Ross *Neimi *Ewan *Duessel Overview Amelia is the second Trainee unit you can recruit. She has extremely low base stats for her join time and, opposed to what one would expect, her growth rates are comparably low as well. This leads to training her being a rather difficult and tedious task as she gets easily killed by most enemies (aside some weak monsters like Revenants) and deals little damage in return. Furthermore, she starts with 4 movement, meaning she has a hard time getting around a map without being ferried around by other units or reaching weakened enemies to finish them off. One good thing is the fact that she begins with a Speedwing, and if used on her she is able to double most enemies, adding that little damage that can defeat the already weakened enemy. Her branching options for promotion vary in performance, but none in particular allows her to shine above the plethora of other units that likely already exist in the army. The Paladin route is her best possible option simply for the movement enhancement, though she will be facing stiff competition against a host of other Cavalier units that already exist and are likely more and better trained than Amelia once she catches up, most notably Seth. In the General route, her only competition is Gilliam whom she has slightly better Skill and Speed, but he has better overall bulk and strength. The class' low mobility hinders her a bit, but the additional bulk is useful for creating choke-points which Gilliam, if already trained, already does better. The latter class option may be more favorable despite the mobility issues due to the unit type saturation with the former. Amelia is statistically the weakest character in game and takes a while to be brought to the same level as her fellow teammates, but she can be worthwhile to train for those who specifically wish to use her, but time and effort must be specifically funneled into her to be remotely competent. It is possible to achieve this as soon as she is recruited if wanting to get an early start, but it remains an issue of focusing valuable experience and resources into her that most existing units of both her promotion options could benefit from with far more time to start and far less effort to bring to the same, if not better results that she can produce. Fire Emblem Awakening SpotPass ''*''Enemy only; joins unequipped Fire Emblem Heroes ;Rose of the War :''A young soldier from a small village in Grado. She is honest and sincere. Appears in Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones. Base Stats Rarity: ✯✯✯✯✯ Axe |Skill= Slaying Axe Holy Vestments }} Skills Overall Base Kit Contrary to her original game, Amelia is an incredibly powerful unit and one of the strongest Axe users in Heroes due to her status as an Armor unit. She has respectable stats with excellent offense for an armor unit and physical bulk with a trade off of a weaker magical bulk, which in itself is not entirely lost due to her decent HP stat. Amelia is well worth investing in as an Axe armor unit if obtained and requires a bit less inheritance due to one key skill in her base kit. Upon release, she wielded a Slaying Axe+ which accelerates her special cooldowns and later received her own personal Grado Poleax which retains the same effect, but has more might. When refined if she has a visible buff put on her like a Hone/Fortify skill or Armor March active, she gains +5 Spd/Def during combat, giving her a solid means to push her Spd enough to prevent double attacks from enemies and soak a few more physical hits better. Amelia enjoys allies who can buff her as a result, especially an armor ally, but she is able to self sustain this effect due to a skill in her set. Sacred Cowl reduces ranged attacks by 30% when activated, which increases her bulkiness, but ultimately replaced by most in favor of an offensive skill. Earth Boost further increases her Def by 6 if she has at least 3 HP are than her opponent. While she is higher than a chunk of the units in the game, a handful are immune to this effect and thus becomes a dead skill, especially against most heavy Armor teams, of whom the most commonly use do not activate the skill. Armor March is Amelia's Skill C which grants Armor units an additional space of movements for the turn. While it requires Amelia to be next to at least one Armor ally to activate, the tight formations of most Armor set ups allows it to come into play easily. The additional movement range creates deceptive range and removes the mobility limitations that often plague the unit type and as an added bonus, she herself receives the benefit so long as she is next to an armor ally at the start of the turn. This skill alone makes Amelia an incredibly valuable unit for skill fodder as she is one of two in the regular summoning pool to have this. Counters Amelia's biggest weakness as her lower magical bulk which leaves her vulnerable to a host of units like Tharja, Lilina, and especially Festival Micaiah, the latter whom can easily one shot her with Dawn Suzu's armor effectiveness. In turn, armor slaying reds like Hana, Tobin, and Halloween Hector easily demolish her despite her solid physical bulk. That aside, even some greens with armor slayer effects like Bartre and Brave Micaiah similarly can smash through her bulk simply due to high might and armor effective weapons. Even if running Distant Counter, the most powerful staff users Brave Veronica, Brave Camilla, and Bridal Fjorm can poke her from a distance and apply the standard Staff skill combos to slowly whittle down her and her allies health due to the usual tight formations of armor teams. Skill Inheritance Like most Armor units, Amelia should inherit most standard skills attributed to the class, namely Pivot or Swap for a support skill simply for the mobility it helps provider or her teammates and special skills like Bonfire for the damage boost it takes from her solid Def. Distant Counter is put to use easily on her though alternatives can include Fury just for the flat stat boost. Her Spd makes her one of the best Special Fighter users as she does not need to worry about needing skills like Quick Riposte or Bold Fighter to score a double attacks against her opponent, though Quick Repost is a decent option to inherit if Special Fighter is not available for inheritance simply to secure doubles against the faster end of the Spd tiers. Quotes The Sacred Stones: Recruitment (Ephraim's route) With Ephraim Ephraim: You're a Grado soldier? But you're just a child. Amelia: '''I am not a child! I'm a soldier of Grado, and I will defeat every soldier of Frelia I meet! '''Ephraim: '''Is that so? Guess I'm ready then. '''Amelia: '''Um... '''Ephraim: '''Is that the stance you're going to use? You'll drop your lance that way. I'm Prince Ephraim of Renais. Why don't you surrender and come with me? '''Amelia: Wha-what are you going to do to me?! Ephraim: 'Calm down. As long as you don't try to stab me, I won't do a thing to harm you. '''Amelia: '''You lie! You're a liar! Everyone knows about Prince Ephraim of Renais. He's a beast who attacks any woman he sees... '''Ephraim: '.....Right, this has gone far enough. I am not going to hurt you. If you're scared, throw down your weapon and run away. But...if you're willing to listen, I'd like to ask for your help. You must realize this whole war is madness, right? Something is wrong in Grado. (Ephraim leaves) 'Amelia: '..... I-I'm... '''With Franz Franz: You...You're a girl?! Amelia: Ah! Don't make fun of me! I'm a soldier of Grado! Prepare yourself, Frelian dog! Franz: W-wait a minute! (Amelia trips) Amelia: Oof.. Franz: Are, are you all right? It's not surprising you fell over from that stance. Can you get up? Amelia: Sh-Shut up! Franz: Did you hurt your knee? I know how it feels. I did it often as a recruit myself. To be honest, I still do it more than I should. Amelia: ..... Franz: I'm Franz. I'm a Knight of Renais. What's your name? Amelia: I'm Amelia. Franz: Do you think I could ask you to surrender? This may be odd, but I really have no desire to fight you. Amelia: ..... Franz: I get the feeling you don't want to fight either. Am I right? Amelia: I... B-but...I've heard prince Ephraim takes females prisoners and uses them as palace slaves. If I surrender, will I be forced to work in the palace, too? Franz: N-no, don't be silly! Prince Ephraim would never do such a thing...I think.. Amelia: You think? Franz: No, he wouldn't! Of course not. You have my word of honor. Amelia: ...Well, you seem sincere. I'll trust you, Franz. Recruitment (Eirika's Route) With Eirika Eirika: Who are you? Amelia: What? What? Eirika: Are you from around here? You should find someplace to hide. These men are after me. It's not safe. Amelia: But... But I'm... Eirika: Yes? Amelia: I'm a Grado soldier. I'm here to stop the princess of Renais... Eirika: Huh? You're with Grado? Amelia: And you're Princess Eirika? But the commander said Eirika's a cruel and merciless fiend... Eirika: What? No, I'm... I don't know what Grado's officers have been telling you, but... Our two countries are at war, so I suppose they can say what they want. Amelia: ...Mistress Eirika...I, uh, I surrender. I won't fight you. Eirika: Huh? Amelia: I became a soldier because I admired General Duessel's sense of honor. But the general has been very opposed to this war from the beginning... And now I see you, and you look so sad about all of this. I don't know what's right anymore. I'm just a soldier, but I want to decide for myself. I want to understand the truth myself, to see it with my own eyes. Eirika: ...I see. So...does this mean you're coming with us? I suppose I should ask your name then. Amelia: '''Amelia. Amelia of Silva. '''With Franz Franz: Oh, who are you? Amelia: What? What? Franz: Are you one of the locals? This is a dangerous spot. You should hide. Here, come with me. Amelia: But... But I'm... Franz: I'm Franz, a Knight of Renais. What's your name? What are you doing here? Amelia: I-I'm Amelia. I'm... Actually, I'm a Grado soldier. I'm supposed to be fighting you. Franz: Really? So, uh, you're my enemy? Amelia: ...I guess... Are you... Are you going to make me your prisoner?! Franz: No! No, I wouldn't do that. But...this is a problem. Amelia: What should we do? Franz: First of all, you must listen to me and do as I say. We'll talk to Princess Eirika later. Amelia: What? NO! My commander told me Eirika's a cruel and merciless fiend who-- Franz: Oh, that's utter nonsense. I've never heard the princess utter an unkind word to anyone. I understand why you're frightenened. You think we're the enemy. But if you'd only trust me... Will you come with me? Amelia: Mm... Well, all right. I'll trust you, Franz. Battle Quotes Against Gheb Gheb: Y-you wench... You're that recruit, aren't you? Do you think you can betray me and get away with it? Amelia: Your threats no longer hold any power over me. I-I am not your pawn! Death Quote: Final Chapter: Heroes :Amelia/Heroes Quotes Endings ; Amelia, Rose of the War (戦場の花 Senjō no hana lit. Flower of the Battlefield) : "Following the war, she returned to Grado to assist in her country's reconstruction. She surrounded herself with new friends and used the strength she found on the battlefield to live her life in happiness." ; A Support with Ewan : "After the war, Ewan and Amelia set out, as promised, on a trip around the world. Their deeds along the way made small legends in the regions they visited. In time, Amelia gave birth to a daughter, and they settled down." ; A Support with Duessel : "Upon their return to Grado, Duessel reunited Amelia with her mother. The two wept with joy, giving thanks to Duessel. Afterward, Amelia became the most trusted companion of the man once known as Obsidian." ; A Support with Franz : "Franz brought Amelia home with him in Renais. Amelia spent a short time with him in Renais's army, but once she and Franz were married, she retired her commission. The two had a daughter who grew to be a great knight herself." ; A Support with Ross : "Amelia traveled to Ross's hometown, where she decided to remain. Over time, the two fell in love and were wed. Years later they had a son who grew into a warrior. As he grew in skill and strength, he surpassed even his father." Etymology The name Amelia comes from either of two names: Amalia, a Germanic name derived from the word 'amal' (work) or Emilia, which derives from the Roman family name Aemilius, which comes from the word 'aemulus' (rival). The birth defect 'amelia' refers to an absence of a limb, from the Greek 'a' (none) and the word for 'limb'. The name Amelia also bears a strong resemblance to the French verb "améliorer", which means "to improve". Non-Canon Appearances ''Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Amelia is illustrated in the trading card game ''Fire Emblem Cipher with the following cards: Trivia *In the prototype version, Amelia was the princess of Frelia, and was a Probation Flier. *As a Paladin, the tip of Amelia's lance changes from red to gray as she moves. *In Fire Emblem Heroes, she shares her English voice actress, Natalie Lander, with Fir, Elise and Nina from Fire Emblem Fates. *As a nod to the General class attack sprite in the GBA games, her '' Heroes artwork depicts a chain wrapped around her axe handle, which end is hidden on her gauntlets. Gallery Amelia Heroes.png|Artwork of Amelia from ''Fire Emblem Heroes by Amagaitaro. Amelia Fight.png|Artwork of Amelia from Fire Emblem Heroes by Amagaitaro. Amelia Skill.png|Artwork of Amelia from Fire Emblem Heroes by Amagaitaro. Amelia Damaged.png|Artwork of Amelia from Fire Emblem Heroes by Amagaitaro. File:B11-029SR artwork.png|Artwork of Amelia in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) by Tetsu Kurosawa. File:P18-004PR artwork.png|Artwork of Amelia in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) by Mattsun!. B11-029SR.png|Amelia as a General in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). B11-030N.png|Amelia as a Knight in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). B11-031N.png|Amelia as a Recruit in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). P18-004PR.png|Amelia as a Paladin in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). File:amelia.gif|Amelia's portrait in The Sacred Stones File:amelia general sword.gif|Amelia performing a critical hit as a General with a sword File:amelia greatknight lance.gif|Amelia performing a critical hit as a Great Knight with a lance File:amelia paladin sword.gif|Amelia as a Paladin with a sword File:Recruit.gif|Amelia's attack animation as a recruit File:Amelia as a Knight.JPG|Amelia's static battle sprite as a Knight Amelia as a cavalier.PNG|Amelia's static battle sprite as a Cavalier Amelia.PNG|Amelia's sprite in Fire Emblem Heroes Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Characters Category:Female Characters